Maestro de la Muerte
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Albus Dumbledore llega a la taberna de su hermano para hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte y de lo que planea hacer con ellas. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Homenaje a los Caídos" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Maestro de la Muerte **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especia "Homenaje a los Caídos" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Homenaje al caído:** Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Si Aberforth está sorprendido de que lo visites, no lo demuestra en absoluto. Se limita a soltar un gruñido y a abrirte la puerta de la taberna de mala gana.

—Te lo advierto Albus —dice señalándote con el dedo índice—, si haces algún comentario acerca de mis cabras o mi taberna, te lanzaré a la nieve como cuando éramos pequeños.

—Anécdotas dulces como la miel de primavera, ¿no lo crees así?

—Francamente no creo que hayas venido a hacerme una visita de cordialidad —te señala una silla de madera con el respaldo roído por los ratones—, así que aplasta tu trasero en esa silla y mientras nos bebemos una cerveza de mantequilla, me vas a hablar de ese tema que te ha traído aquí.

—Tú siempre tan directo, Aberforth.

Tu hermano rueda los ojos. Deposita las dos jarras sobre la mesa y se sienta frente a ti.

— ¿A qué has venido, Albus? —pregunta mirándote fijamente.

— ¿Es imposible concebir la idea de que te visito porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti? —le preguntas.

—Ve al punto, Albus.

Sus palabras te convencen y decides comenzar a hablar sobre el asunto que te ha llevado a visitarlo.

—Lo he conseguido —dices en voz baja como si alguien pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —interroga alzando una ceja.

—De las Reliquias de la Muerte, de eso hablo.

Aberforth se pone de pie como si le hubieras dado una cachetada sin previo aviso.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —pregunta con enfado—. ¿La vida de Ariana no fue suficiente para que dejaras esas locas ideas sobre ser el Maestro de la Muerte?

—Siéntate por favor —indicas—, déjame explicártelo todo.

Aberforth suelta un gruñido pero vuelve a sentarse.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—He conseguido las tres reliquias de la muerte. Las tengo todas en mi poder —dices con las pupilas brillantes—. La varita de Saúco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad.

Sacas de los pliegues de tu túnica la larga varita que varios años atrás le ganaste a Gellert.

—La varita de Saúco fue la primera que conseguí —comentas, Aberforth no se muestra sorprendido, aquella fue la varita que le arrebató la vida a Ariana—. Gellert me dijo lo que verdaderamente era cuando lo derroté.

—Imagino tu consternación —dice de forma sarcástica—. Se te pusieron las barbas en remojo cuando te diste cuenta de que Gellert no era todo sonrisita como lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

—Me temo hermano que no podrás burlarte de mí —respondes con una sonrisa—, me di cuenta de que Gellert no era todo sonrisitas mucho antes de derrotarlo y que me confesara que una de las reliquias estaba en su poder. No es necesario seguir desenterrando el pasado que ya esta velado.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste las otras reliquias? —interroga y luego añade entre dientes—: Suponiendo que estemos hablando de las reliquias verdaderas.

—Yo siempre me aseguro que todo sea verdadero, creí que lo tenías en claro —interviene con cierto tono egocéntrico que hace a Aberforth fruncir más el ceño—. Relaja ese ceño que hace que los años se te vengan encima.

— ¡Estoy viejo, Albus! Creí que te habías dado cuenta.

Te das cuenta que se ha vuelto gruñón como una de sus cabras.

—Créeme que no aparentas la edad que tienes —te guiña un ojo—, al contrario de mí.

Los ojos de Aberforth se posan en la mano que tienes destruida por el anillo maldito que fuiste tan imprudente de colocar en tu dedo sin asegurarte que no llevaba ningún maleficio.

— ¿Qué te sucedió ahí?

—Este anillo ha sido una reliquia que fue pasando de generación en generación en la familia de los Gaunt. Una familia de sangre pura que descienden del mismo Salazar Slytherin. La piedra de la resurrección, aquella que tiene la capacidad de revivir a nuestros seres amados, estaba guardada en el anillo —explicas—. Dudo que los Gaunt supieran del verdadero valor de su anillo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con esa piedra? ¿No estás pensando en...? —no se atreve a terminar de formular la pregunta—. ¿Qué hay de la Capa de invisibilidad? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—La manera en que la capa ha llegado a mí es curiosa, realmente curiosa. De seguro debes acordarte de James Potter, el chico de cabello desordenado y gafas redonda que siempre estaba acompañado por tres chicos más.

— ¡Cómo olvidarme de esos cuatro chicos que se hacían llamar Merodeadores! Hicieron muchos desastres en mi taberna y se metieron con mis cabras.

—Está en mis conocimientos que les permitías beber cerveza de mantequilla durante sus escapadas nocturnas —no hay reproche en tu voz—. Muchas veces me pregunté cómo era posible que James Potter y Sirius Black se escaparan del colegio sin ser vistos. Los pasadizos secretos fueron mi primera opción pero había algo que les hacía pasar desapercibidos: una capa de invisibilidad.

—Harry Potter, ese chico también tiene una capa de invisibilidad.

—La misma capa que su padre recibió de las manos de su abuelo. Los Potter también son descendiente de los Peverell. Cuando se unió a la Orden del Fénix, le pedí que me la prestara para examinarla.

— ¿Tú intención siempre fuiste legársela a Potter?

—En absoluto —niegas acompañado de un ademán de mano—. Mi intención jamás fue apropiarme de ella. Se la iba a devolver a James cuando el fatídico hecho tuvo lugar en Valle de Godric.

—Entonces decidiste enviársela a Potter, ya que pertenecía a su padre

—Exactamente.

—Y dime Albus, ¿qué tiene que ver Potter con todo este asunto de las Reliquias de la Muerte?

—Todo se reduce a Harry Potter, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Aberforth se termina su cerveza de mantequilla y pregunta:

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese chico exactamente, Albus?

— ¿Qué planeo hacer yo con Harry Potter? Convertirlo en el Maestro de la Muerte.


End file.
